1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved contact arrangement in order to provide reasonable space for easily receiving an optical module.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,666 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a metal shell covering the housing. The housing has a tongue extending forwardly from a front middle side thereof. The contacts include contact portions arranged on the tongue along a transverse direction of the housing and bending portions directly extending downwardly from rear ends of the contact portions. The bending portions are perpendicular to the contact portions and include contractive tail portions for being soldered to a PCB. The metal shell shields the contact portions for EMI protection. The bending portions directly extend downwardly from the rear ends of the contact portions, which make the bending portions occupy much area of a middle position of a rear wall of the housing. As a result, the rear wall of the housing doesn't have reasonable area at a middle position thereof for mounting other components from the rear to front direction.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.